Blind Faith
by Jesseyasaur
Summary: During a night patrol, the turtles rescues a girl that the Shredder desperately wants his hands on. After earning their trust, she reveals to them Shredder not only took her sight, but her memory too. Can the turtles help her remember her past? Or did they stumble into something bigger than they can handle? Will Leo's mistrust in her separate the brothers for good? OC
1. Chapter 1

"I just dont understand!" Mikey exclaimed into the New York midnight air. "How come Donny gets to stay home while we're out on some stupid night patrol?" His other two brothers looked at him from their post. The town was silence except for the distant honking cars.

"I told you, Mikey," Leo sighed, exhausted from Mikey's excessive complaining. He usually whines, but tonight more than ever. "Don is setting up more security equipment at the lair. With Shredder on our tails this close, we cant be too careful. Besides, someone needed to teach Master Splinter how to use them. We dont want him setting off our traps." Leo scratched his head. His little brother usually loves patrols. Why was he complaining so much? He probably had some show at the lair he wanted to watch.

Mikey pouted. "Well it's not fair," he mumbled, kicking a crushed soda can off the roof. The can bounced off a parked car on the street below and cracked the windshield. The car's alarm pierced the night, resulting in several lights from the adjacent apartment building flickered on.

Leo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. For a ninja, Mikey was pretty careless sometimes. "Oops?" the orange bandana-ed klutz grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Keep it down, will ya?" Raph growled. He whopped Mikey upside his head. "We're not trying to wake up the whole city here!"

"Ow!" Mikey rubbed his sore head and glared at his brother. "I said sorry. Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I'll show you mean!" Raph retorted in his deep, gruff voice. Mikey let out a "meep" and leaped behind Leo when Raph reached for his sai.

"Quit playing around!" Leo said. "We have to move." A crowd of people had formed around the noisy car and were looking around.

"Running from Mikey's mistakes," Raph huffed. "As usual." He and Leo leaped off the roof.

"I dont always screw up..." Mikey mumbled, and, with one last glance at the car, followed the two. The brothers leaped from roof to roof, observing the streets for any sign over Shredder's men with only the sound of the wind whistling in their ears.

A couple blocks over, Mikey stopped abruptly. "Hey guys..." Mikey whispered. The other two halted and turned a couple rooftops over. Mikey held one green finger over his lips , and used his other hand to point over the ledge towards the ground.

Leo and Raph exchanged questioning glances, but joined Mikey and peered over to where he was pointing. "Our friends are here," Mikey whispered. "But they're not for us!"

Down below, a dozen Foot ninjas trailed loosely behind a dark haired teenage girl in worn and tattered clothing a few sizes too large for her. Her bare feet lift tiny marks in the dirt as she walked. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact that she was being followed.

Leo watched calmly for a few moments before he finally came to a decision. "They're not for us. I say we leave while we're not spotted."

"What?!" Mikey cried. "How could you say that? We cant just leave her!" Even Raph was caught off guard.

"We dont even know if she's in trouble," Leo justified. "She could work for them. It could be a trap for us, and we'd walk right into it. You KNOW how badly the Shredder wants us." Leo turned around to lead his brothers away, but Mikey jumped to the roof in the opposite direction to follow the ninja parade down the street.

"Trap or no trap, we have to help. Raph?" Mikey looked up at him with big pleading eyes. Raph scratched his head.

"I dont know, Leo," he said. "I'm kind of with Mikey on this. If the Foot ninjas are involved, it cant be good news."

"Exactly!" Leo said. "We have enough to deal with, including NOT being caught by the Foot!"

Mikey jumped one more rooftop to keep up with the Foot. By now, the Foot had drawn their weapons. Time was getting short. If they were going to save her, they'd need to move soon! The girl gasped and turned around to face her attackers. She knew she was caught. It was inevitable. The Foot encircled her, ensuring there would be no escape. She let out pitiful sound of defeat. Besides the one flickering street lamp they stood under, the street was pitch dark and abandoned.

"Mikey..." Leo growled warningly as Mikey reached for his nun-chucks. "It's too risky! What if someone sees us?"

"Problem solved!" Raph yelled, throwing his sai at the street lamp and knocking out. Darkness engulfed the street just as the ninjas lunged in for the kill. The girl's scream was only drowned out by Mikey's cry of "Cowabunga!" as he leaped into the circle. Raph also let out a noise of glee as he joined the fight.

Leo silently cursed his brothers. He expected this such blatant disobedience from his hot-head brother, but from Mikey? Oh they were so getting a lecture when all this was over. HE was the leader, and they were supposed to respect his decision before they get caught up in something that he couldnt get them out of. Leo sighed, but followed his brothers down. They created a circle with their shells to the girl. In no time at all, the three brothers had the ninjas defeated effortlessly.

"That's what im talking about!" Raph cried victoriously as the ninjas retreated. "A good ol' fashion Foot beatdown always puts me in a better mood. Too bad Donny missed it, huh Mikey?" Raph laughed, but Mikey rolled his eyes.

The girl remained on the ground from where a Foot managed to land a hit on her before the brothers jumped in. "Who are you?" she stammered. The street lamp started to flicker back on. The brothers concealed themselves in the shadows before the light stayed on. The girl stood up and glanced around at her sudden solitude. As far as she knew, she was all by herself again. Or so the turtles thought. Until she turned to face exactly where Leo was hiding. "Who are you?" She asked again, directly at Leo.

Leo remained silent. The girl's annoyance showed on her face as she put her hands on her hips. She faced Raph. "I know you're there."

"You got to admit," Mikey whispered. "She's good." As much as Leo wanted to be mad at his brother, he was right.

"Can you come out so i can thank you properly?" She asked. Her voice was sweet, but strong.

"Its best if we didnt," Leo said, hesitantly. Confusion replaced annoyance on her soft featured face.

"You saved my life," she said quietly. "I cant even thank you?"

"You might be... shocked by what you see," Leo said.

"We're not exactly normal," Raph added.

The girl smiled. "Well no one is exactly normal."

"Ugh!" Raph cried out. He wanted to punch the wall. "We scare people, okay? We have a very frightening appearance. Why are you being so pushy?"

"We're kind of a secret," Leo explained. "That you cant see."

"I dont frighten easy," she said. "And i assure you, your 'secret' is safe with me."

"How can we be so sure?" Leo narrowed his eyes at her.

She smiled sweetly and pointed at her eyes. "Because I'm blind." she said. "I cant see a thing."

The words slowly sank into the brothers. For the first time, they noticed her bright blue eyes were hazy and never focused. When she looked at them seemed to look through them.

Mikey was the first to step out and the others soon followed. They were out in the open with a human and she didnt freak out in the least bit. The lack of reaction was actually quite refreshing.

"Can i have your names?" She asked.

"My name is Leonardo," Leo said. "And these are my brothers."

"Rapheal."

"Im Mikey."

Her eyes followed them as they introduced themselves. "Brothers?" she repeated. "It must be rough having to other brothers."

"There's actually four of us," Leo said. The girl gasped.

"Four?" She whipped around, seemingly searching for the brother she hasnt located yet.

"He's not with us though," Leo explained. "He's back at our lair."

"Oh," She calmed down a bit. She faced Leo and bowed. "My name is Sorahaku, or Sora for short. Thank you Leonardo, Rapheal, and Mikey. I am in your debt."

Leo bowed back, wondering if she even knew he was doing it.

"You study Bushido, right?" sora asked.

"Yeah," Leo said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I did too," Sora said. "Back when i could see. I could tell you did too by your foot work."

Mikey waved his hand infront of her face. "How could you tell if you're blind?"

Sora caught his hand in midair. "You dont have to have eyes to see Mikey," Sora said. "I can feel vibrations in my feet." Sora wiggled her toes. "I can also hear very well."

"Well Sora," Leo interrupted. "You can repay your debt by telling us why the Foot were after you."

"I dont remember," Sora said sheepishly. "I actually dont remember a lot."

"Tell us what you do remember," Leo said.

Sora nodded. "Well... I was born in America. But my family moved to Japan when i was little. I dont remember why though. When we got there..." Sora scratched her face. "Um."

"Its okay," Mikey said.

"Then somehow i was back here. I was running. There were these people after me... and there was this man. He was angry. He wore this spikey armor. His name was... Sh..."

"Shredder?" Raph cried.

"Yeah! that's it!" Sora exclaimed. "Shedder. He threw this gas at me. It blinded me. And that's when I lost my memory. Ever since then, they have been chasing me. That's all I know."

"When was this?" Leo asked.

"A couple months ago."

"Where have you stayed?" Mikey asked.

Sora looked around and shrugged. "Where ever is warm."

"Family meeting!" Mikey cried, huddling his brothers together. "We cant just leave a blind girl on the streets with Shredder after her!"

"She cant stay with us!" Leo said. "I dont trust her. What if she worked for him?"

"No way!" Sora cried. The three brothers turned from their huddle and looked at her confused. Sora pointed at her ears.

"Good hearing remember?" she smiled. "I was running from him. That man is evil. I would never work for him."

"Come one, Leo," Mikey pleaded. "She's be the perfect house guest. She can't see! She won't even freak out when she sees... er... when master splinter comes in."

"Maybe she should stay with April," Raph suggested.

"No way!" Mikey said. "We put April through enough already. besides, what if the foot find her? She needs someone to protect her!"

"What if the Foot finds US?" Leo asked. "You never think things through mikey-"

"Excuse me," Sore interrupted. "but I don't need 'Protecting'"

Raph laughed. "I beg to differ!" Sora glared at him.

"Leo, just trust me!" Mikey yelled.

Leo sighed. A heavy silenced passed over the four of them as they passed glances amongst each other. "Okay fine!" Leo finally said. "She can stay the night. Then I will talk to Splinter about this in the morning!"

Sora grinned. "Oh thank you Leo!"

"Yeah!" Mikey yelled. "Slumber party! We're going to stay up late, watch scary movies, do each others nails...oh..." Sora glared at Mikey. "Sorry. I forgot." Sora rolled her eyes.

"You might find our home a little odd," Leo said.

"That's what you said about you," Sora grinned. "But i have yet to believe it.

Leo walked behind his two brothers and their new friend as they walked to their hideout. I don't like this, he thought to himself. There is just something off about her. I don't think she's telling us all that she remembers.

Leo glanced up at Sora. She laughed with her sweet but strong voice at a crack Raph had made at Mikey. Her long dark hair swished behind her with her strides.

Why can't they see what I see? And why do I get the feeling we just got ourselves into something much bigger than we can handle?

He narrowed his eyes at her. I will get to the bottom of this Sorahaku. You better count on it.

Sora glanced back at Leo and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Home Sweet home!" Mikey said as he led his two brothers and the blind girl into their lair through the garage. He figured that even though it was a longer walk, it would be best to NOT take her through the sewers. That might freak her out. Plus she had yet to touch them, so the further they push that off, the better. No answering unnecessary questions on why their skin felt like leather or why they had a shell.

Sora stood at the door way and took in her surroundings the best she could. The air was cool, that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered slightly. The smell of old pizza filled the room. It was silent except for a distant figure murmuring with machines.

"Its...cozy," Sora said. "It's just like a big open space."

"With four teenage boys, it's the only way to stay sane," Raph said. "Especially living with Mikey." Raph gestured to Mikey, who was already two slices into a brand new pizza.

Sora waved the smell of cheese away from her nose. "Geez, its like a giant rat lives here!"

Mikey laughed nervously. "Yeah... But not a real giant rat, right? Cuz that'd be just crazy! Who's ever heard of a giant rat?" Raph hit him upside his head.

Sora raised an eyebrow at him. "Well of course not a not a real rat. Are you okay?"

"Or...Or four giant turtles!" Mikey rambled on. "Thats unheard of too! Preposterous!"

"Is he okay?" Sora whispered to Raph.

"Ignore him," Raph said. "Its the best way to survive." Sora nodded and giggled.

By this time, Donny had looked up from his machines and noticed the strange human with his brothers. "Mind explaining?" he asked with his hand on his hips like a worried mother. The others filled him in, as much as they knew. "Fascinating!" Don said, examining Sora's eyes. They had a thin film that glazed over them. Don waved his hand in front of her face. She knocked it away, non too gently. "What wonderful technology! Can I do some tests on you?"

"Uh..." Sora backed up from Don. Raph and Leo stepped out of the way so she wouldn't bump into them.

"Tests on your eyes!" Don corrected. "If my hypothesis is correct, the molecules can be analyzed and might be able to conjure a reciprocal."

"In English, Einstein?" Mikey said.

"It means," Don beamed. "With the right tampering, the effects of the gas can be reversed!"

"You can do that?" Sora cried. Don grabbed is hand held molecule scanner and ran it over Sora's eye. It beeped several times before presenting its results.

"Amazing!" Don murmured.

"Oh thank you!" Sora cried, throwing her arms around what she thought was her sight's savior, but instead landing on the turtle to his left. Leo blushed and pushed Sora off him. Sora was too filled with euphoria to even notice the strange texture of the skin.

Don turned around towards his super computer. "Imagine what possible weapons can be manufactured from this small sample! We can use Shredder's own tactic against him! It would be the perfect ambush!" It was clear to the turtles that Don was in geek heaven. It was best to leave him alone while he played with his new toy: Sora. But Mikey was going to make sure Don didn't get all the fun with her.

"Now you've met the family," Mikey said. "Well, all but one."

"Splinter," Leo said. The one he was most looking forward to her meeting. If anyone could tell if Leo's gut feeling was right, it'd be Master Splinter. Just being in the same room as her made him feel uneasy. Like he was always tense, on edge, waiting for the attack. He had to be prepared, for her surprise attack.

"That will have to wait 'til morning," Don said from his post. "He already turned in for the night."

"Speaking of which," Mikey yawned. "I think its time we all went to bed."

"Im sorry to say all we have to offer is the couch," Leo said to Sora, even though the brothers could just as easily share a room and give Sora a bed.

Sora smiled. "Thats okay. I've been more than grateful for your hospitality. Its been wonderful. I really mean it."

Sora's response made Leo's guilt twinge. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if she had a room... No. Leo thought. We can't have her roaming around our home.

"I'm turning in too," Raph said and jumped to the second floor to his room.

"Don?" Leo asked. "Are you going too?"

"No, not at the moment," Don replied, not looking up from his work. "I want to study this a little longer. Leo waited for Mikey to lead Sora to the couch and get her settled in. When Mikey finally left for his room, Leo pulled Don close to him.

"Keep an eye on her," Leo murmured.

"What?" Don stammered. They both looked over at Sora. She was lying on the couch, out cold already. Who knows the last time she slept on something this comfortable in the last few months. "What for?"

"I don't trust her," Leo explained. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Not in the least bit. I can't explain it though. Just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Well, I guess I could," Don said. Leo handed him his bow-staff. Before Don could ask if that was necessary, Leo said, "When you get tired, you come get me. Alright?" Leo had a dangerous look in his eye that Donny couldn't argue with.

"Okay," Don agreed quietly. Leo left him to his work. Don set his staff down and got back to his computer.

An hour later, with no conclusive work done and no leads, Don sighed and turned his computer down. He walked over and sat across from the couch.

It was eerie just watching over her as she lay motionless on their couch. They just met her today, but what Don saw of her in those few minutes, she didn't seem like much of threat. Especially now. But anyone can seem peaceful when they sleep, Don thought. But Leo must have a reason to not trust her.

Don looked at her, from her soft face, pale skinned arms, and curvy figure down to her dirty, calloused bare feet. Her dark silky almost black hair was tussled around her face from all her tossing and turning on the lumpy couch. If Don wasn't supposed to be watching for a threat right now, she might have been cute.

Don sighed. If Leo didn't trust her, he didn't trust her. Sora shifted in her sleep. Don tightened his grip around his weapon until she settled down again.

The clock on the wall read 1:30. Don figured he should get some sleep. He knocked on Leo's door. When Leo stood watch in the living room, Don went to his own room for some sleep.

Leo sat where Don sat, across from the couch where he could see Sora straight on. He drew his katanas and laid them in front of him for easier access in case of an emergency. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock and Sora's soft breathing.

Tick, tick, tick.

Leo never budged from his post.

"Leo, is it?" Sora said suddenly. Leo jumped, grabbing a katana. Sora kept her eyes closed. She had no reason to open them. "Settle down, will you?" Leo loosened his grip. "Look, Leo. Is there any particular reason you're watching me sleep?"

Leo set his weapon down. "No."

"I mean," Sora added. "Besides not trusting me and thinking I'm going to turn on you and your brothers."

Leo stayed quiet.

"Its okay," Sora said softly. "I wouldn't trust me either. I wouldn't let me into my house. Blind girl who doesn't remember anything? That sounds sketchy. But you know... I could be lying about that."

Leo narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce. Sora laughed.

"Relax," Sora said. "I wasn't lying."

"How can I be sure?" Leo asked.

"You don't," Sora smiled at him. "That's why I think you trust me more than you're letting on." Leo didn't reply. "You've done so much more than I ever could have imagined. I wanted to thank you again."

"Don't thank me," Leo said. "I could be putting my whole family in danger."

"Okay, tough guy," Sora turned her back on Leo and waved. "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo shifted in his sleep. "Whoa!" He cried as he crashed from his seat. His back ached like he hasnt moved a century, but with a quick stretch, he managed to crack it. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room. Mikey must have cooked breakfast again. But surprisingly nothing smelled burnt. He probably was trying to impress someone. Someone like...

"Where's Sora?" Leo cried jumping up. He looked around vigorously to no avail. He had fallen asleep and she had gotten away. She was probably already back to Shredder, telling him EXACTLY where they lived. How could they be so stupid to let her into their home!

He let himself down. He let his brothers down.

"You called?" Sora emerged from the kitchen. She had a plate in each hand that was piled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Mikey followed with two plates balanced on each arm.

Leo rubbed his head. This girl was going to give him an aneurism for sure.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikey called out as he took the plates from Sora and set them on the table. The other two turtle emerged from their rooms and joined them around the table.

"This smells great, Mikey!" Sora said.

"Dont get your hopes up," Raph said. "You havent tasted it yet!" He and Don cracked up.

"My sons," a old, raspy voice broke through the commotion. "What is the meaning of this?" The old rat followed behind.

"Master Splinter!" Leo said. He bowed as Splintered entered the room. Mikey and Don tried unsuccessfully to cover Sora before bowing too.

"Who is this you bring into our home?" Splinter asked. "You threaten our secret?"

"Master Splinter, wait!" Don cried. "It's okay!"

"We found her on the streets. She was being attacked by the foot and we saved her," Leo explained. "She's blind and cant remember a thing. I was going to ask if she could stay here last night, but you were already asleep."

Splinter combed his fingers through his beard. "Hmm. Blind, you say?" Sora nodded. "How much do you remember?"

"Just being chased by Shredder," Sora replied. "Thats all I really know." she was really getting tired of repeating herself.

"I see," Splinter said. "Then I guess I see no harm in letting her stay here. Just a little while. What is your name, child?"

Sora smiled gratefully. "Sorahaku." She said. She placed one hand inside her other and bowed in the general direction of his voice. Raph corrected her by her shoulders so she was actually facing him, and she bowed again.

"Sorahaku..." Splinter repeated, his raspy voice shaky. He turned around so his sons could not see his face, but Sora caught on to the uncertainty in his voice. "If one had not known better, that would be a name that would bring great fear."

"You... You've heard of me?" Sora bit her lip nervously. This might be her chance to finally get some answers, but the tone of his voice made her worried.

"No." Splinter said sharply and suddenly, making Sora jump. "But I know of the fear that name once spread many years ago."

"What's so scary about her name?" Leo asked.

"Did... Did i do something wrong?" Sora asked quietly. "What did I do?" She glanced at Leo. Maybe he was right about her this whole time. Sora felt her stomach tighten.

Splinter shook his head and faced her again. "I do not know," he said. "But you do!"

Sora sighed. Was this old man senile? "But i dont remember anything!" she cried exasperated.

"Your memories are not gone forever, Sorahaku," Splinter said. "They were just locked away in a place your mind can not reach. With meditation, together we may be able to break down the barrier that separates them."

Sora let the words sink in. With Don offering to fix her sight, and Splinter offering to meditate with her, she was doing all she could not to cry and hug every one of them. This family was just too much for her. "You can do that?"

"I can only take it so far," he replied. "What you learn and what you choose to do with what you learn, is out of my hands."

"You mean..." Sora trailed off. "You mean if I find out I did something bad, do i turn back to my evil ways?" Wonderful. So now there's a chance I could be really evil, Sora thought.

Splinter nodded. "I cannot choose for you. If you wish for me to help you, I'll be in my room. Come see me," Splinter left the room, leaving a very heavy silence behind.

"Well, that went well!" Mikey broke the silence. "Lets eat!" he sat down at the table. Everyone else followed.

The breakfast was quiet and awkward. Splinter's words still echoed in the room, and Leo wouldnt take his eyes off Sora. I dont want to be evil, Sora thought, completely ignoring the glare she was receiving. If i did hurt someone, I dont think i want to know. Is it just better to stay ignorant like this? I could stay like this forever, with no memory, to save myself from knowing i hurt someone.

After they ate, Sora helped Mikey wash and put away the dishes. "Hey Sora, can you put these in the cabinet?" Mikey shoved a large heavy stack of plates in her arms before she had a chance to decline. "Great! Its right above you!"

Sora stretched up feeling for the cabinet. "A little more!" Mikey giggled. The other three turtles stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. Sora stretched further, standing on her toes. She started to wobble under the weight of the plates. "Now a little to the left!" Sora followed his command, barely missing the cabinet that was clearly to her right. "More left! MORE!" Mikey cried between stifled giggles.

"Hows this?" Sora cried, chunking the top plate at Mikey's head. It barely missed him and crashed on the wall behind him. Mikey screamed as another plate was hurled towards his head. Sora dropped the remaining plates and pounced at him and tackled him to the ground. Don managed to catch the plates before they crashed on the ground.

Sora had Mikey pinned with her knees on his thighs and one hand holding his wrists together over head. No matter how much Mikey struggled, he couldnt shake her off.

"Alright, alright!" Mikey cried. "I give! Im sorry!" Sora giggled and rolled off.

Leo suddenly grabbed Sora's arm and yanked her up to her feet roughly. "What is this?"

Sora yelped, slightly in pain. Leo's grip was a little too tight. "What's what?"

Leo pointed to her back that was showing from her slightly lifted shirt. Then remembering she couldnt see, he added, "This! On your back."

"Well i have no idea!" Sora broke free from Leo's grasp.

"Its a tattoo," Leo explained. The boys gathered around and Sora lifted the back of her shirt. She felt around on her back, but not knowing what she was looking for, she said, "What does it look like?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "It was the Foot clan symbol."

"The foot?" Raph cried. "Lemme see!" Raph shoved past his brother to get to Sora, but her back was completely bare.

"I dunno, bro," Mikey pushed his way to see too. "There's nothing there."

"I saw it!" Leo cried. "It was there! It was the foot!"

"Oh yeah? Well i think you're seeing things," Raph said, his voice steadily rising. "You dont trust Sora, so you're saying things to make us not trust her too!"

"Thats not true at all, Raph," Leo shouted back.

"Well tattoo or no tattoo, I still trust her!" Raph exclaimed. "And aint nothing you're going to say will change that! I'm going out!"

"You cant go out when its daylight! Splinter's orders!" Leo cried, but Raph had already left.

"I'll go keep an eye on him," Mikey offered, and followed him out.

Leo pointed a finger dangerously in Sora's face. "I WILL get to the bottom of this," he promised harshly before storming out.

Sora just sat there, dumbfounded from all the chaos. "Dont worry," Don assured her. "Its not you. They fight all the time!"

"Thats reassuring," Sora mumbled. She waved as Don left her alone as well.

Sora sighed. She was going to tear this family apart and she didnt even know what she did. Maybe she should have never come here. Maybe it be best if she just left. But not before she got some answers. About the foot. About her father. About this tattoo. About why her name was feared. And about why the Shredder wanted her so bad.

Sora pushed Splinter's door open with a new determination. No matter what the brothers thought of her, she wasnt leaving without answers. A sharp cold breeze welcomed her. Sora felt a single candle in the middle of the room and Splinter said behind the candle facing the door.

"Sorahaku," Splinter said calmly. No doubt he had heard the brothers yelling and was waiting for her to come in. "Please sit down." Sora said on the mat placed on the other side of the candle. Closer to the candle, it was warmer and stopped Sora from shivering.

"I want to know what happened to me," Sora said strongly. "I want to know what happened to my father."

Splinter nodded. "We will start by clearing your mind, Sorahaku."

"Please," Sora interrupted. "If the name Sorahaku brings fear, then i want to be called Sora."

"Sora," Splinter smiled. "You have great heart and honor. I personally believe you did nothing wrong. you just had things happen that was out of your control. My son, however, might need convincing."

"Yeah, Leo doesnt seem overly fond of me."

"Leonardo also has a strong heart. He is very stubborn and will do anything he thinks is right to protect his family. If you choose the wrong path, he will stop you."

Sora nodded.

"I wish you to make the right choice," Splinter said. "Let us begin, Sora. Think of the one thing you wish to gain from this. Breathe out slowly and clear your mind of everything. Think of the last thing you remember, and push a little further back, into the dark abyss of your mind. Push yourself harder than you have ever tried.

Sora followed his instructions, breathing slowly and straining herself, but all she was in her mind was blackness. "I dont think its working."

"It takes time," Splinter said. "Try again. Channel all of your energy into this one thing and concentrate hard."

Sora closed her eyes and pushed harder. Her nails pierced into her hand from where she was clenching them too tight. She imagined a physical barrier in her mind and imagined herself tearing it down. Within seconds, a blood curdling scream pierced through Splinter's silent room with a light from Sora's mind that made her eyes burn. The scream was so horrifying, Sora screamed too. The scream and light lingered on, and would not go away.

"Sora? What is it?" Sora barely heard Splinter's voice over the scream. Splinter placed his hands on Sora's shoulders and the scream suddenly faded away.

Sora pushed his hands off her as she tried to catch her breath. "What was that?" She screamed.

"Calm down!" Splinter said. "What was what?"

"That scream!" Sora cried. "Didnt you hear it?"

Splinter remained silent until Sora calmed dow. "Sora, there was no scream."

Sora gasped. "What?" she whispered.

"That scream may have come from your past. Concentrate on that scream." Splinter said.

Sora closed her eyes again and pictured the barrier once more. As Sora pushed harder, an image appeared in her head, like from an old Tv set. "I see..." It was a ginormous hairy white wolf-like creature. Its eyes were blood red and looking for a kill. Saliva dripped from its huge jaws that could crush a car. From its rows of razor sharp teeth were dead carcasses dripping with blood and guts. With one swipe of a giant paw, it destroyed a building. People were screaming and crying, pushing to save their selves and their families from the monster and the fires it caused. A voice stood above the screams, like it was right next to Sora's ear, but she couldnt see that man the voice belonged to. It cried out, "Sora! Sora!" It was her dad! The creature howled an awful screech as it took out another building. Its paws were sticky with blood. "Sora?!"

"What do you see?" Splinter asked. "Sora?"

"Im right here dad!" Sora tried to say, but her body wouldnt respond. Sora was trembling. She tried to shake away the image of the monster destroying her town, but she couldnt snap back to reality.

The creature screamed. Blood and saliva drooled from its large, hairy snout. A woman was hiding behind a collapsed building with a baby clutched to her chest. The creature raised its paw, aiming for them. The baby started crying.

"Sora, run!" She couldnt tell if it was Splinter or her father, but run she did. She ran head first into Splinter's wall. The knock on her head was enough to knock her back to reality.

The creature was gone. She was back in Splinter's room. The sound of her father calling her name was gone. Splinter was listening intently, waiting for Sora to speak. "I saw this creature destroying my village when i was in Japan." Sora said slowly. "And heard my father. We got separated and he was looking for me." And the woman with a baby. Was this her mom? I dont remember much of her, Sora thought. She looked at Splinter. "What does this mean?"

Splinter stroked his beard in thought. "I do not know. It is quite curious."

Sora shivered. She just wanted out of this room. Splinter opened his mouth to say something more, but Sora pushed out of the room back to the living room, where Mikey and Raph had returned.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "How did it go? What did you see?" Raph looked up from where he was training with a punching bag.

Sora tried to calm her breathing. She shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing." she lied.


End file.
